User blog:The Elvendoodler/Rewrite the Magic Project
As some of you may know, I am working on a rewrite project for the series! It is still in the beginning stages, but chapters are out and in progress, so I figured I could ahead of the game and begin putting together a series guide. The story updates once a month, although I hope to get that bumped up whenever I can. Season 1: The New World The story begins when a loved one ends. Emily Jones, 16 years old, is crushed by the recent loss of her grandmother, but has the honor of inheriting her amulet. Fate takes a turn for the fantastical when this amulet turns out to be a portal key to Elvendale, a distant world where the mythical is an everyday reality. Read on AO3 Read on Wattpad Unite the Magic The death of her grandmother has taken a toll on Emily Jones, so upon inheriting her amulet, Emily's parents encourage her to get some time outside. While reminiscing in the still blooming garden, Emily finds herself drawn into the forest, where she's pulled into the portal by an unseen force. Confused and scared in this new land, Emily allies herself with four elves of different elements, and discovers her unknown lineage. Together, they must solve riddles, push their abilities to their limits, and rekindle familial bonds to get the new guardian home. Crushing It Emily learns more about her new elven friends, and is thrown into a scheme to get Farran and Aira to realize their feelings for each other. The Heart's Hearth While recording an entry in her video diary, Emily is given the idea to make videos touring the homes of her elven friends. Azari does her best to dodge the subject, fearing Emily wouldn't like her if she didn't have a home of her own. Dancing with the Elves After a long day of exploring, Emily and the elves have settled in their camp. The suggestion of dancing comes up, and Emily is all for it! However, it quickly becomes culture shock for the elves, who are unfamiliar with Emily's very expressive style. All ends well however when Emily teaches Naida that dancing should be her own, and that sometimes, the rules are wrong. Aquatic Alarm It's a hotter than usual day on Earth, and in an attempt to escape the heatwave, Emily retreats to Elvendale. However, the weather isn't as mild as originally expected, so the Elves take Emily to Diamond Falls to cool off. The fun is interrupted by a playful mermaid who challenges Emily to a race. Never Cave Naida and Azari attempt to show off their powers to Emily, but things go awry when the two magics collide. The elves sit Emily down and tell her a story of their youth, giving the human a glimpse to how magic in Elvendale works. Master Baker Azari signs herself and Emily up for a baking contest in the city of Athelney as an attempt to have some bonding time. Having a Ball: Part 1 Rumors of a human in Elvendale have begun spreading, so the elves have taken it upon themselves to make sure that Emily is up to standard with her etiquette for the ball. Having a Ball: Part 2 On their way to the ball, Emily and the Elvensquad get caught in a mountain storm. They seek shelter with Skyra, who insists that she gives them all new looks. Some old feelings get stirred up in Emily, and she and Skyra share a sentimental moment. Having a Ball: Part 3 Emily's disguise is working, her lessons are paying off, all's well. Then some surprise guests in the form of the King and Queen arrive! However, the night goes sour when someone knocks Emily's fake ear tip off. In the end, half of Elvendale is after Emily, and she barely escapes the Queen's grandson. Season 2: Dangers and Dragons It's been two months since the events of the ball, and Emily isn't too keen on returning to Elvendale. But push comes to shove when the Queen of Dragons, Elandra, is taken prisoner by an evil elf. From there, Emily makes new allies and friends, learning all she can about Elvendale and its creatures. Or at least, all that the elves will let her know. ''Read on AO3 '' ''Read on Wattpad '' A Word From Victor Emily's uncle Victor replies to a question on an online forum. He gives his account of what has happened until now. Return to Caller Emily has a recurring nightmare, but it ends with a disturbingly real vision of a wicked sorceress. Emily attempts to ignore her amulet's beckon, but when the magic calls, you answer. Dragons to Save: Part 1 Arriving in Elvendale, Emily is greeted by the land in ruin. She finds out that her vision was truly about the enslavement of Elandra, the queen of dragons. Determined to make this mission as brief as possible, Emily keeps her emotional distance from her friends. But in the end she can't maintain her defenses around them, and finds herself falling into old habits. She'll have to trust her friends again if they have any chance of freeing draconnakind from the grasp of cruelty and selfishness. The Starlight Inn High in the mountains is The Starlight Inn (and Tavern), run by Sira Copperbranch. While being hosted by the elf, the first egg hatches, and has been tainted by Azari's magic! The clock is now ticking... Or is it? Dragons to Save: Part 2 The journey continues through mountains high and valleys hidden, as Sira leads the way to the hidden marketplace. From there, Emily and the elves are left to journey to the Shadowlands alone. On their way, one of their own seems to have met a terrible fate. Season 3: Secrets of Elvendale To Be Added Season 4: Make a Change To Be Added Season 4.5: To Earth! To Be Added Season 5: Hybrids To Be Added Season 6: Overshadowed To Be Added Season 7: Reincarnate To Be Added Season 8: Unite the Worlds To Be Added Category:Blog posts